


Exposto

by Jellyrs



Series: Curiosidade Terminal [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Breathplay, Butt Plugs, Edgeplay, M/M, Masochism, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sounding
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyrs/pseuds/Jellyrs
Summary: “Mmm,” Sakusa cantarola, então se endireita. "Oh, havia uma coisa que tinha esquecido de configurar."Atsumu agarra sua toalha enquanto Sakusa caminha até sua cômoda e se agacha para encontrar algo na última gaveta. Quando ele se vira, ele está segurando um grande plug. Atsumu pensa em tentar esperar uma hora com isso dentro de si e sente a cor sumir de seu rosto."Omi, isso é mau."Sakusa ri baixinho. "Você gosta da minha maldade."
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Curiosidade Terminal [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022883
Kudos: 4





	Exposto

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [laid bare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111868) by [favspacetwink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/favspacetwink/pseuds/favspacetwink), [moonlumie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlumie/pseuds/moonlumie). 



> Notas das autoras:   
> Espero que gostem dessa parte :)  
> ps não há tecnicamente nenhuma maneira segura de fazer a brincadeira de respiração, então removemos a etiqueta sã e consensual de ser, bem, seguro
> 
> Notas da tradutora:  
> Demorou mas cheguei, e aqui vamos nós de postagem dupla, me desculpem pela demora  
> Boa leitura a todos

Miya Atsumu não é covarde.

Ele _não é._

Mesmo assim, seus olhos se arregalam quando Sakusa abre o estojo de couro preto. Ele não quer voltar atrás agora—ele já está todo amarrado, imobilizado em um elaborado arreio de couro, que puxa seus joelhos até o peito, coxas dobradas ao lado do corpo, mãos algemadas na nuca e corpo completamente exposto para qualquer coisa que Sakusa queira fazer com ele—mas Atsumu tem que admitir, ele está pensando em desistir quando vê as hastes de metal.

As hastes de metal que Sakusa está prestes a colocar em seu _pau._

"Alguém já te disse que você é sádico, Omi?"

Sakusa suspira, os olhos percorrendo a forma amarrada de Atsumu. "Uma ou duas vezes. Sorte sua, hein?"

Atsumu enrubesce até a raiz do cabelo quando os olhos de Sakusa se demoram em seu pênis, rígido de excitação, mesmo com arrepios de medo correndo por ele. Ele realmente deve ser louco.

"O-oh-oh meu Deus, _Omi,_ eu-porra- _eu não consigo_ -"

“Claro que você consegue”, diz Sakusa, introduzindo a sonda. 

Atsumu só pode assistir com uma fascinação horrorizada, enquanto aquilo desaparece dentro dele, o excesso de lubrificante se acumulando e transbordando em sua fenda. A ponta lisa da sonda parece tão estranha em uma parte tão desconhecida dele que é realmente um pouco doloroso, precisamente desconfortável, movendo-se lentamente para cima e para baixo  _ dentro _ de seu pênis. Isso adiciona uma camada extra de vulnerabilidade, que Atsumu nunca experienciou antes.

É  _ mortificante _ o quanto ele gosta.

Atsumu geme em estado de choque quando Sakusa mantém seu pênis ereto com uma das mãos enluvadas e solta a sonda com a outra, ambos observando enquanto a gravidade puxa a haste de metal fina para _baixo,_ tocando Atsumu em lugares que ele nem sabia que _poderia_ ser tocado. Sakusa só para quando a ponta saliente no final da sonda se acomoda confortavelmente na fenda. A boca de Atsumu cai aberta, e ele assiste incrédulo quando Sakusa aperta e esfrega seu pau molhado preenchido.

"Veja, você engoliu a coisa toda", murmura Sakusa, olhos desinteressados voando até o rosto de Atsumu por apenas um momento, antes de se concentrar novamente em seu pênis. "Apenas devorou tudo."

_“Uuhngh,”_ Atsumu geme, os dedos dos pés se enrolando enquanto a sensação de desconforto se transforma em um prazer confuso.

Ele joga a cabeça para trás—tanto quanto o arreio permite—e grita roucamente quando Sakusa começa gradualmente a puxar a sonda. Os quadris de Atsumu se contorcem e saltam, o peito arfando com ele lidando com uma sensação perto de  _ gozar _ extremamente lenta, mas, frustrantemente, insatisfatória. 

“Fique parado”, Sakusa diz a ele. "Você pode fazer isso por mim, né, Atsumu?"

Ele não tem certeza. Ele quer, mas seu corpo não está exatamente obedecendo ao seu cérebro agora. Atsumu estremece e balança a cabeça, tentando ao máximo não se mover, enquanto Sakusa suavemente afunda a sonda de volta para dentro.

"Mm, bom menino."

_ Caralho _ . Arrepios explodem na pele de Atsumu e ele morde o lábio, deixando o elogio lavá-lo, enquanto Sakusa estimula mais seu pênis. Chamas agitam seu interior e está levando todo o esforço que ele tem para manter seus quadris imóveis. Quando Atsumu não consegue mais desviar o olhar, ele olha para baixo para ver o olhar intenso de Sakusa, fixo em seu rosto; depois que Atsumu pisca, Sakusa volta a se concentrar em seu pau e ele se pergunta se está delirando.

Meu Deus, ele espera que não. Atsumu adora ter os olhos de Sakusa nele. Ele se pergunta se Sakusa vai se masturbar novamente; seu pau se contorce na mão de Sakusa só de pensar nisso.

Então, todos os seus pensamentos voam para fora de sua cabeça quando Sakusa começa a fodê-lo com a sonda.

“Merdamerdamerda”, diz Atsumu, os olhos arregalados enquanto ele quase hiperventila, assistindo. Sakusa não está se movendo rápido ou com força, apenas—de um jeito que ele _sente que — "Merda, eu-Omi-"_

Sakusa faz um barulho baixo. "Sim? Você gosta?"

O rosto de Atsumu fica quente e ele balança a cabeça, com vergonha de admitir.

Sakusa ri. "Nós dois sabemos que era uma pergunta retórica."

Ele pressiona o polegar na parte de baixo do pau de Atsumu e, na próxima vez que ele tira e empurra de volta, Atsumu _grita_ com o que a pressão adicionada faz com o movimento da haste. A sensação não é mais ambígua, é definitivamente dor, e Atsumu— Atsumu quer mais disso—

Ele geme quando Sakusa diminui a pressão, antes de empurrar a sonda de volta para dentro. Ela desliza para o fundo novamente, até a ponta; Sakusa coloca um dedo na ponta da haste para mantê-la no lugar, então começa a balançá-la suavemente para frente e para trás.

Os olhos de Atsumu se arregalam, e ele faz um barulho que nunca fez antes. A sonda está tocando-o tão profundamente que parece que está esfregando sua próstata. Ele engasga com a própria respiração e puxa suas restrições, apenas conseguindo cavar as algemas em seus pulsos e coxas enquanto se contorce com a pressão profunda. Não importa o quanto ele tente se mover, ele não consegue fugir disso.

Ele nunca sentiu nada assim antes e está começando a assustá-lo.

“Pensei ter dito para você ficar quieto”, diz Sakusa.

Atsumu geme, calor e adrenalina dançando em suas veias. Ele se sente como durante a primeira cena juntos, como se não fosse superar isso, como se fosse tudo o que pudesse fazer para permanecer consciente. Cada vez que Sakusa move a sonda, o estômago de Atsumu se contorce como se ele estivesse para gozar; ele não consegue nem dizer se está realmente perto ou se seu corpo está apenas confuso.

" _Poooorra_ , Omi, eu-"

Ele berra quando Sakusa puxa a sonda totalmente para fora, as coxas tremem com o desconforto contínuo. O pau de Atsumu está um pouco dolorido por dentro, provavelmente pela maneira como a haste estava esfregando sua uretra, mas ele é capaz de abrir a boca agora que está sem aquilo. Ele sente que pode respirar novamente. _Caralho_ , isso foi intenso. 

Sakusa o encara com olhos aquecidos, enquanto ele coloca a haste de metal em uma toalha limpa, então envolve as duas mãos enluvadas ao redor do pau de Atsumu, acariciando-o para cima e para baixo e tirando o excesso de lubrificante da ponta. Atsumu geme enquanto Sakusa o estimula, com cãibras nos ombros enquanto ele puxa as algemas de seu pulso. Ele pensa sobre como foi a sensação de ter a mão de Sakusa em volta dele, com a sonda dentro, e sua cabeça gira com horror quando ele percebe que está sentindo falta. 

_ Shlick, shlick, shlick. _

"Oh Deus - ungh, _haah_ -"

Seus pulmões estão paralisando—agora que ele sabe o qual é a sensação, ele se pergunta se algum dia será capaz de esquecer -

“Bom,” Sakusa murmura, passando o polegar sobre a cabeça do pênis vazando de Atsumu. "Você está indo muito bem, Atsumu."

Ele tira as duas mãos e as luvas enquanto Atsumu assiste com confusão nebulosa. 

"Omi?"

“Shh, está tudo bem. Eu não vou a lugar algum." Sakusa coloca um novo par de luvas e abre um novo pacotinho de lubrificante. “E nem você. Acho que você aguenta mais.”

Ele agarra uma nova haste do estojo de couro preto.

Uma maior.

Os olhos de Atsumu se arregalam e o pânico se apodera dele enquanto Sakusa mergulha a ponta da sonda no lubrificante. É mais grossa que a anterior; faz seu estômago embrulhar só de olhar para ela, e ele não tem certeza se é de um jeito bom. O medo começa a dominar sua excitação e curiosidade—ele não vai conseguir—

"Não, eu não posso, eu— _eu_ —"

Sakusa ri, o som ecoando dentro da cabeça de Atsumu enquanto ele traz a haste de metal em direção ao seu pau, rígido e vulnerável. 

"Você sempre diz isso, mas então você sempre-"

" _Amarelo_."

A palavra sai dos lábios de Atsumu, antes mesmo que ele perceba que tomou a decisão. Sakusa se senta imediatamente sobre os calcanhares, baixando a sonda e tirando as luvas. 

A visão faz Atsumu perceber exatamente o que acabou de dizer.

Parte dele quer voltar atrás, mesmo enquanto o resto dele cai de alívio. Ele tem estado tão obcecado em ser _bom_ , em mostrar a Sakusa que ele aguenta, que nunca considerou como seria se ele realmente quisesse recuar ou diminuir o ritmo. 

“Fale comigo, Atsumu. O que você precisa?"

A voz de Sakusa é calma, mas firme, quase... gentil. Atsumu se instala imperceptivelmente em sua própria cabeça.

“Eu, hum. Eu só...” ele engole, olhando para onde ele sabe que a haste mais espessa está esperando no pano. Entre todas as sensações confusas e dores em formigamento, ele realmente gostou da primeira, mas... "Eu preciso de um minuto..."

“Isso está perfeitamente bem. Você quer parar?” Sakusa pergunta. A garganta de Atsumu se aperta. “Está tudo bem se você quiser. Você não vai me decepcionar se quiser dizer vermelho. Tenho muitas outras coisas que gostaria de fazer, se isso não estiver levando você onde eu quero que você esteja... ”

Sakusa está claramente lhe dando uma chance para parar, mas Atsumu aprecia que ele parece estar mantendo pelo menos um fio da cena. Isso acalma o pico de ansiedade, a sombra do fracasso que tentou subir no peito de Atsumu assim que ele pediu a pausa. É por isso que eles usam semáforos, assim como Sakusa o ensinou; Atsumu pode parar com isso se quiser, mas _não_ _precisa_ , mesmo que precise de um minuto.

“Atsumu? Eu preciso que você me responda,” Sakusa pede, quando Atsumu leva um segundo para responder. "Você quer parar?"

Atsumu nega com a cabeça. É a verdade, uma vez que ele se dê um segundo para realmente pensar sobre isso.

“Ok,” Sakusa diz novamente. Ele pega um copo d'água empoleirado na mesa de cabeceira. "Aqui, tome um gole."

A forma como Atsumu está preso o impede de se inclinar muito, mas a água parece uma ideia muito boa agora. Ele apenas se esforça para esticar o pescoço em direção ao copo por um segundo, antes de Sakusa deslizar a mão sob seus ombros e ajudá-lo a sentar-se semi-ereto, enquanto leva o copo aos lábios. 

Atsumu toma um gole, depois outro. Sua boca está seca e a água é gostosa em sua língua.

“Não beba muito rápido”, diz Sakusa.

Atsumu murmura em concordância e se afasta depois de mais alguns goles, relaxando seu abdômen e deixando Sakusa abaixá-lo o resto do caminho. A mão de Sakusa permanece por uma fração de momento no cabelo de Atsumu, enquanto ele o afasta antes de se apoiar nos calcanhares, colocando o copo d'água de volta na mesa de cabeceira.

"Melhor?"

“Mhmm,” Atsumu suspira, relaxando na cama. Ele não esperava a sensação de _segurança_ que o invade, agora que teve um minuto para se acalmar.

Ele também não esperava a maneira como Sakusa se inclina para trás, segurando o lado de seu rosto, olhos escuros intensos enquanto seu polegar acaricia a bochecha de Atsumu. Ele mal reprime um gemido, a barriga se agitando enquanto Sakusa aperta os olhos para ele. 

“Atsumu.”

"S-sim?"

“Nunca vou fazer nada que você não queira”, murmura Sakusa. 

Superficialmente, parece uma afirmação óbvia. Atsumu _espera_ que Sakusa nunca faça nada que ele não queira. Isso deve ser feito sem dizer. 

Então ele pensa um pouco mais e sente o rosto esquentar. Sakusa fez algumas coisas bem fodidas com ele nos últimos dois meses, e Atsumu...

_ Atsumu queria cada segundo daquilo. _

O constrangimento só o torna mais duro. Ele vira o rosto para o bíceps e inspira, expira, inspira e expira. Ele _queria_ ser levado até o limite até que ficasse uma bagunça balbuciante e trêmula. Ele _queria_ ser atingido por uma chibata até que esquecesse seu próprio nome. Ele _queria_ estar com os olhos vendados e ter cera quente derramada sobre ele enquanto gritava em uma mordaça.

E agora, ele quer... ele quer que Sakusa use a sonda maior e estimule seu pau por dentro e por fora, até que ele implore para gozar.

"Omi."

"Mmm?"

Atsumu engole em seco, olhando para Sakusa com o canto do olho. "Continua."

"Você tem certeza?" Sakusa pergunta, com uma sobrancelha levantada. 

Atsumu concorda.

Sakusa aperta os olhos para ele novamente, mas desta vez Atsumu tem certeza de que é um sorriso."Tudo bem. Acho que você está se sentindo melhor?"

Atsumu acena com a cabeça, observando enquanto Sakusa pega um novo par de luvas e as coloca, enquanto ele volta para a posição entre as coxas de Atsumu. Ele se lembra de uma época em que ter Sakusa entre suas pernas abertas assim o envergonhava; agora parece natural.

Sakusa pega a haste maior, aquela que ele estava prestes a usar, antes que Atsumu precisasse dar uma pausa. "Você sabe o que isso significa?"

"O que?"

“De agora em diante, toda vez que você disser 'verde', sei que posso confiar em você. Isso significa que posso ir ainda mais longe, Atsumu.”

Ele esparrama o lubrificante na haste mais grossa como se ele não apenas enviasse borboletas no estômago de Atsumu. Ele estava, honestamente, um pouco preocupado que Sakusa ficasse irritado por ele interromper a cena, mas Sakusa parecia estar _satisfeito_.

Atsumu engasga quando Sakusa o segura novamente, agarrando a ponta de seu pênis com uma mão enluvada e segurando-o na posição vertical, enquanto posiciona a sonda mais espessa bem sobre a fenda.

"Cor?"

Atsumu respira fundo, pensando sobre o que Sakusa acabou de dizer a ele. Ele não apenas quer isso, ele está _excitado_ por isso. Seu rubor, já queimando seu rosto, começa a se espalhar pelo peito, a ponto do próprio Atsumu poder ver. 

" _Verde._ "

"Bom menino." 

Sakusa começa a guiar a haste para dentro e Atsumu geme.

Onigiri Miya está animado demais para um restaurante com uma placa de fechado na janela. Não há muitas pessoas lá dentro, mas meia dúzia de atletas profissionais bêbados e seus ex-amigos atletas ocupam muito espaço. 

"Atsumu, você ainda está fazendo beicinho?" 

"Eu não estou fazendo beicinho!"

Atsumu está fazendo beicinho, só um pouco, onde está, atrás do balcão com Osamu, fazendo bolinho após bolinho. Nunca há mais do que três no bar ao mesmo tempo, antes de serem agarrados e engolidos pelo time de jogadores de voleibol da geração monstruosa de EJP Raijin e dos MSBY Black Jackals. Atsumu acha que provavelmente já fez cinquenta agora, mas mantém a boca fechada, sabendo o inferno que Osamu lhe faria por comentar um número tão pequeno de sua perspectiva. 

“Você perdeu _um jogo_ ”, diz Suna, sentando-se em frente aos gêmeos. "Os Jackals têm superado os Adler o ano todo pelo primeiro lugar na liga e você ainda está reclamando?"

Suna não entende; o _ponto_ é justamente a briga pelo primeiro lugar. Atsumu range os dentes enquanto resiste ao impulso de verificar a pontuação de Adler online novamente. Eles estavam à frente dos Green Rockets da última vez que ele checou e, se ganharem o jogo desta noite, ficarão em primeiro lugar novamente. Claro, ninguém esperava que qualquer time desafiasse os Adlers fora de temporada, especialmente depois que Romero foi contratado por eles. Muitas pessoas pensaram que isso praticamente os classificava, não apenas como os primeiros na liga, mas também esperavam que eles basicamente valsassem para a Taça do Imperador.

Em seguida, os Jackals adicionaram Sakusa à sua, já sólida lista de jovens, o que os analistas pensaram que tornava os Jackals propensos a disputar os três primeiros - e então eles estrearam Hinata Shoyo e começaram a quebrar as expectativas. Um sorriso irônico cruza o rosto de Atsumu enquanto ele vê o jogador de cabelo laranja sentado a uma mesa no canto, com o líbero reserva de Inunaki e Raijin, logo atrás de uma mesa onde estão Bokuto, Washio e Akaashi, que veio para o jogo do fim de semana. 

“Enfim,” Osamu interrompe antes que Atsumu possa se defender. "Você ainda está vendo Fuyuki?"

“Por que você está perguntando? Tinha umas doze fotos dela ontem nos stories,” Atsumu diz e então estremece quando ele pega uma nova tigela de arroz que ainda está um pouco quente para seus dedos descobertos. 

"Verdade. Você posta muitas fotos de vocês dois no Instagram,” Osamu concorda, acenando com a cabeça em reconhecimento, enquanto Komori do Raijin pega um par de cervejas na parte de baixo do balcão, e então volta para a mesa dele e de Sakusa. 

“Não vi você reclamando quando postei fotos de seus bolinhos de arroz”, Suna estreitou os olhos. “Ela é uma modelo. Ela tem que se certificar de que tem muita visibilidade e essas coisas.”

“ _ Modelo _ ”, caçoa Atsumu.

“ _ Influencer _ ”, continua Osamu. "De qualquer forma, como vão as coisas com sua namorada  _ modelo _ ?"

Suna cruza os braços sobre o peito.

“Você sabe que é por isso que não sinto tanto a falta de vocês”, diz ele, e os gêmeos riem. “Estamos indo _bem_. Enfim, chega de falar da minha vida amorosa, já que aparentemente vocês já sabem de tudo. E vocês dois?"

Osamu encolhe os ombros, “Não estou vendo ninguém. Tenho estado muito ocupado com o restaurante e tentando abrir uma loja em Tóquio.”

“Eu também não tenho saído”, diz Atsumu, tecnicamente não está mentindo, e então olha de volta para Osamu, que está de olho nele por causa de um embrulho de nori de má qualidade.

_ Se você quer que eu continue ajudando, é melhor manter a boca fechada _ , diz ele com os olhos, e Osamu rola os seus, como se fosse dizer uma coisa simples enquanto puxa o prato de onigiri fresco em sua direção e assume as tarefas de embrulhar. 

“Besteira,” Suna diz, não a par da conversa silenciosa dos gêmeos; Atsumu olha para ele. "Você está sempre saindo com alguém."

"O quê? Eu também estive ocupado!” Atsumu diz. 

De repente, dois pares de olhos se voltam para ele, suspeitando de sua fala. Os ombros de Atsumu se erguem, preventivamente defensivos, porque agora a atenção de Osamu também foi capturada. Isso não é um bom presságio. 

“Estar ocupado, literalmente, nunca te impediu de pelo menos... conversar com alguém,” Osamu diz, com os olhos estreitos. 

Maldito Suna por chamar a atenção para esse detalhe. Eles estavam funcionando bem com o “não pergunte, e eu não digo” que Osamu estabeleceu desde que Atsumu foi pego atrás do ginásio beijando um colega após a formatura do ensino médio. Mas agora Osamu sabe que Atsumu está escondendo algo, e Suna também.

“Sim, Atsumu. Como assim você não está saindo com alguém?”

Atsumu abre a boca, de repente, sentindo estar preso atrás das linhas inimigas. Osamu nem mesmo deixa Atsumu responder. Seu olhar agora está entre confuso e intrigado. 

“Nah, não é isso. Ele não está  _ não  _ saindo com alguém. Ele provavelmente falaria mais sobre isso do que constantemente fala sobre sair. Ele está sem dizer nada durante toda a temporada.”, diz Osamu, processando verbalmente.

“Esse é um bom ponto,” Suna reflete, incitando Osamu, o bastardo.

“Então ele está mentindo, o que quer dizer que é alguém que ele não quer que as pessoas saibam,” Osamu continua, a curiosidade crescendo em seu tom, e por alguma razão Atsumu está atônito. Ele deveria ter se preparado para isso. “Mas ele quase não tem vergonha, então deve ser muito peculiar, até mesmo para ele.”

"Então, o que é peculiar para Atsumu?" Suna pergunta, parecendo o gato que ganhou um petisco. 

Atsumu ridiculariza, finalmente se mobilizando. Apenas desprezando. Ele volta para a tigela de arroz e começa a colocar uma colher de recheio em uma nova casca de um onigiri. 

“Eu não vou sentar aqui e ouvir as _fofocas_ de vocês,” Atsumu blefa. Ele segue em frente, ignorando que eles claramente não estão mordendo a isca ainda. Ele começa a pressionar o arroz em um triângulo nada perfeito. 

“Oh merda,” Osamu diz e então olha para Suna. "Ele está namorando um colega de equipe."

Os olhos de Suna se arregalam e Atsumu estala, mal segurando o pânico que o exporia totalmente. Em vez disso, ele sibila: "Ouça, Sherlock, não estou _namorando_ ninguém!"

Osamu levanta uma sobrancelha, "Então você está apenas saindo um companheiro de equipe."

Merda, Atsumu fodeu tudo. Elemento errado para focar. Bem, negue até morrer.

“Não seja idiota,” Atsumu reclama, mas é fraco o suficiente para que Osamu não se convença por um segundo - ele sabe. 

“ _ Eu _ não ser idiota? Você é o idiota,” Osamu diz e então uma expressão de puro julgamento obscurece seu rosto. "Uhg, por favor, me diga que você não está transando com seu capitão."

"Como eu disse, não estou transando com ninguém!" Atsumu diz, pisando duro para pegar uma nova tigela de arroz das panelas atrás.

É tecnicamente verdade... por alguns padrões específicos, no papel. 

“Espere, Atsumu, não vá. Eu quero saber quem é!”

“Contanto que não seja o capitão dele e ele não vai ter seu contrato rescindido, eu não me importo,” Osamu diz resolutamente. 

"Uhg, _tá bom_ ", lamenta Suna.

“Não se preocupe, você ouvirá a fofoca quando ela inevitavelmente explodir na cara dele”, diz Osamu.

Atsumu os odeia.

"Então, como está a tia?" Motoya pergunta enquanto bebe o resto de sua cerveja e, em seguida, morde o último bolinho de arroz da mesa.

“Ela está bem, pelo que sei”, diz Kiyoomi. “Não ouvi muito dela desde que se mudou. Na maior parte apenas recebo artigos de saúde pública.” 

Motoya murmura. "Bom, você verá todos na festa de Ano Novo."

“Que alegria”, diz Kiyoomi, de forma indiferente. 

Motoya dá uma risadinha e depois se levanta. “Espera aí, vou pegar outra cerveja. Você quer uma?" 

Sakusa encolhe os ombros; ele só bebeu uma até agora. Ele puxa um lenço embebido em álcool de sua bolsa, enquanto Motoya caminha até o balcão. 

Motoya está rindo quando ele volta.

"O que foi?" Sakusa pergunta, enquanto pega a lata de Motoya e começa a limpar meticulosamente o alumínio com o lenço com álcool. 

“Oh nada, eles estão apenas perturbando Suna por sua namorada modelo de instagram,” Motoya diz, sentando-se novamente em sua cadeira. “Falando nisso, algo parece diferente em você. Além disso, duas cervejas inteiras? Você está saindo com alguém?”

Kiyoomi congela, os dedos ainda na aba de sua lata higienizada, por apenas uma fração de segundo.

“Você está interpretando errado”, diz Kiyoomi. "Você sabe como me sinto sobre namoro."

"Olha, agora que Kinsuke e Masumi estão casados, você não acha que seus pais provavelmente deixariam de lado essa ideia de ficar com alguém apenas de ‘alta classe’?" Motoya pergunta. 

Existem poucas pessoas que entendem as complexidades estúpidas da dinâmica familiar de Kiyoomi, embora Motoya seja o mais próximo, considerando que pai dele é irmão da mãe de Kiyoomi. Mas embora a família Komori pertença aos mesmos círculos abastados, a família de Kiyoomi está muito mais enraizada em tradições de merda. 

“Mesmo que tivessem, eu ainda tenho meus próprios motivos. Não entendo como vocês se sentem confortáveis em se esforçar tanto em estar com outras pessoas quando seu próximo contrato pode levá-los para um time na Europa ou América do Sul”, Kiyoomi reflete, observando as pessoas andando na calçada do lado de fora. “Eu apenas não entendo o ponto agora.” 

“Eu não sei, Kiyoomi. Amor? Companhia? Sexo?" Motoya provoca.

Kiyoomi apenas revira os olhos. 

Ele descobriu muitas maneiras mais eficientes e agradáveis de atender às suas necessidades humanas básicas sem coordenar relacionamentos de longa distância ou tentar mover um parceiro por todo o país ou mundo. Quem precisa de amor quando você pode fazer homens chorarem e depois agradecerem por isso? Ele lança um rápido olhar para Atsumu e não consegue evitar o sorriso malicioso que toca seus lábios. 

“Vou pegar mais bolinhos de arroz”, diz Kiyoomi, colocando a máscara em vez de concordar em responder a pergunta para Motoya, que já sabe a resposta. 

Kiyoomi vai em direção ao balcão, mas Bokuto passa na frente, apanhando os cinco onigiri disponíveis. Alheio, ele salta de volta para sua mesa para colocar três no prato de Akaashi, pelo menos dignando-se a dar um a Washio. Ele dá um beijo no topo da cabeça de Akaashi enquanto vai se sentar, então percebe que acidentalmente deixou cair um pouco de arroz no cabelo de Akaashi e os pega de volta. 

Kiyoomi fez uma careta de nojo. Ele é distraído por uma risada de Atsumu, que definitivamente percebeu toda a cena, incluindo sua reação. 

“Desculpe, Omi-Omi. _Keiji está com fome_ ,” Atsumu diz, imitando seu companheiro de equipe, sempre apaixonado. "Espere um segundo e vou fazer um pouco para você." 

Atsumu agora está sozinho atrás do balcão. Kiyoomi pode ouvir Suna e Osamu conversando sobre a configuração da cozinha nos fundos. Ele se inclina um pouco para a frente nos cotovelos.

"Você lavou as mãos, certo?" Kiyoomi quer ouvir uma confirmação verbal.

“Sim, eu não sou um animal, Omi,” ele diz, jogando um pedaço de arroz nele. 

Kiyoomi encolhe os ombros sem se desculpar, um pouco sem saber o que fazer apenas em pé no balcão, assistindo Atsumu preparar o onigiri. Ele é melhor nisso do que Kiyoomi esperava. Ele supõe que o interesse de Osamu não surgiu do nada; Atsumu mencionou que eles cozinhavam muito quando crianças. 

"Você está livre na sexta-feira, após o treino da manhã?" Kiyoomi se pega perguntando para preencher o silêncio.

Os ombros de Atsumu se contraem. Ele rapidamente olha por cima do ombro, antes de inclinar a cabeça para trás para pensar, as mãos ainda trabalhando em um triângulo arredondado. 

"Tenho alguns compromissos, mas eu posso ir depois, provavelmente no meio da tarde?"

Kiyoomi acena com a cabeça em afirmação, suprimindo qualquer sorriso em resposta ao rubor nas bochechas de Atsumu, traindo sua indiferença.

Eles ficam quietos por mais alguns segundos, enquanto Atsumu serve um trio de onigiri e os coloca no balcão para Kiyoomi, que os pega com um agradecimento abafado.

"Sem problemas. Até sexta-feira, então, ”Atsumu diz, dando a Kiyoomi uma piscadela exagerada e um sorriso desprezível.

Kiyoomi pisca. “Temos treino amanhã de manhã. Idiota."

Atsumu xinga e Kiyoomi o ignora, voltando para Motoya e tomando seu assento à mesa. Seu primo está mexendo no celular. 

“Ouça, Kiyoomi. Eu conheço um cara que acabou de se mudar para Osaka. Ele desenha roupas esportivas e é gostoso pra caralho”, diz Motoya, mostrando a Kiyoomi a foto de um homem convencionalmente atraente com cabelo tingido de azul. "Tem _certeza_ de que não quer que eu dê a ele seu número?"

_ Ele tentaria gritar meu nome através de uma mordaça enquanto eu empurro um plug congelado em sua bunda? Ele choraria lindamente e se submeteria a ter uma haste de metal enfiada na uretra enquanto fosse amarrado no formato de um pretzel? _

Kiyoomi duvida disso. Ele puxa a máscara para baixo e dá uma mordida em um de seus bolinhos de arroz recém-adquiridos. Sua testa franze com o gosto e ele olha para baixo em confusão. Aninhado no centro do arroz branco e limpo, anteriormente escondido pelo casca de nori, há pelo menos três umeboshi, em vez da ameixa em conserva comum. 

Contra sua vontade, a cabeça de Kiyoomi se volta para o balcão. Suna e Osamu voltaram ao balcão e Atsumu parece estar brigando com eles. Ele não vê a maneira como Kiyoomi encara, apenas por um segundo. Atsumu sabe que Kiyoomi tem uma preferência particular por umeboshi, e é por isso que ele...? 

Não, tem que ser uma coincidência. 

"Kiyoomi?"

Ele vira a cabeça para trás, tentando lembrar a pergunta de Motoya. Certo, ele perguntou se poderia dar o número de telefone de Kiyoomi para algum estilista. O nariz de Kiyoomi enruga.

"Não. Sério, não, obrigado.”

Ele dá outra mordida no arroz e umeboshi. 

Atsumu corre para suas tarefas após o treino e musculação. No meio da tarde, ele está andando pelo mercado para comprar curry pré-embalado para o jantar e vai para o Sakusa. 

Para:  **Omi-Omi** **  
** >> Omw

De:  **Omi-Omi** **  
** >> Vou deixar a porta da frente destrancada 

É estranhamente casual neste ponto, estacionar no local do visitante, colocar o código da porta da frente e subir os andares do elegante prédio de apartamentos de Sakusa no elevador. Ele abre a porta sem bater e se anuncia enquanto tira os sapatos e os alinha na parede. 

Atsumu entra, encontrando Sakusa em seu laptop na mesa da sala de jantar, com algumas correspondências empilhadas ao lado. Ele está usando um par de óculos de leitura estreitos e Atsumu tem que, literalmente, morder a língua para não fazer uma piada suja de professor. Ele não se conteria se já tivessem jogado hoje, mas não está disposto a correr o risco de ser expulso antes da parte boa.

“Trouxe algumas coisas para o jantar mais tarde, se você não tiver algo planejado,” Atsumu diz, segurando a sacola de supermercado. 

Sakusa levanta os olhos e, mais uma vez, Atsumu engole um ' _ Eu queria falar com você sobre minhas notas, professor Sakusa _ .' 

"Obrigado. Você pode colocar na prateleira de cima da geladeira”, diz Sakusa. "Você quer uma xícara de chá ou qualquer coisa antes de tomar banho?"

“Na verdade, sim,” Atsumu diz, enquanto vai para a cozinha para guardar o curry. “Eu tive que correr para alguns lugares diferentes e o tráfego ficou ruim. O chá parece relaxante.”

É estranho que Atsumu não se sinta exatamente envergonhado de falar sobre precisar de um minuto e uma xícara de chá para se preparar mentalmente para que Sakusa o torture de uma forma ou de outra. Tudo isso é bastante rotineiro agora. Atsumu tem o conhecimento prévio de que, mesmo estando animado, entrar correndo em uma cena agora tornará mais difícil do que o normal sair de sua cabeça. Ele sabe que será melhor se demorar um minuto para relaxar. 

Sakusa se levanta e faz chá enquanto Atsumu volta para a sala de jantar e se senta. Ele abre seu telefone no Instagram e só pula um pouco quando Sakusa coloca uma caneca sobre a mesa. Atsumu bebe seu chá, faz comentários duvidosos nas fotos de todos os seus amigos e Sakusa termina de pagar as contas ou o que quer que esteja fazendo em seu computador. No momento em que a xícara é esvaziada, a cabeça de Atsumu fica mais quieta e o latejar da energia nervosa sobe sob sua pele. 

Ele respira fundo e se levanta, "Ok, vou tomar um banho" 

Sakusa tira os óculos e Atsumu luta contra a vontade de reclamar.

"Tudo bem. Me encontre no quarto quando terminar”, diz Sakusa. 

Atsumu faz uma saudação com dois dedos e sai para se limpar. 

Quando ele termina, Atsumu passa pelo corredor para o quarto de Sakusa. Uma desconfortável onda de apreensão se instaura sobre ele quando passa pela porta e não encontra nenhum brinquedo novo e emocionante esperando por ele. Na verdade, nada está configurado; Atsumu passa uma fração de segundo se perguntando se Sakusa se cansou dele antes de ver a garrafa de lubrificante e a caixa de luvas na mesa de cabeceira e algo em seu peito se acalma.

A porta do banheiro se abre antes que Atsumu possa pensar mais no assunto. Sakusa está usando uma camisa de botão branca hoje com sua calça preta usual, arregaçando as mangas enquanto ele sai em uma nuvem de vapor e o cheiro de seu sabonete líquido enche o quarto.

“Você parece surpreso”, é a primeira coisa que Sakusa diz a ele.

As bochechas de Atsumu esquentam. "Só me pergunto se você está guardando segredo de novo." Ele aponta para a cama vazia. 

Sakusa aperta os olhos para ele. Atsumu gosta de pensar que se tornou um especialista nas expressões de Sakusa, considerando que metade de seu rosto está escondido atrás de uma máscara quase o tempo todo. Esse tipo particular de aperto dos olhos geralmente vem junto com um sorriso malicioso.

"Por quê? Por que eu não estabeleci nada?"

Atsumu concorda.

Sakusa ri e vai até a cama. "Não vou amarrar você esta noite, Atsumu."

"O-o quê?"

“Fazemos isso há vários meses agora”, diz Sakusa, tirando um par de luvas pretas da caixa. Ele se vira para olhar para Atsumu e levanta uma sobrancelha. "Eu confio em você para se segurar por mim."

A boca de Atsumu fica seca. "Não há como eu ser capaz de-"

"Lembra-se do primeiro edging?" Sakusa o interrompe. Atsumu concorda. "Você mal conseguia segurar por vinte minutos."

“ _Sinceramente_ Omi, eu não vou durar muito mais do que isso agora,” Atsumu se exalta, com toda a elegância de um homem batendo o pé em uma armadilha para ursos.

No entanto, é verdade, mesmo que não seja a coisa mais inteligente a se dizer em voz alta. Edging é uma das cenas mais comuns de se fazer, e Atsumu tem sido capaz de aguentar cada vez mais à medida que se acostuma. Os orgasmos ficaram mais fortes também, tanto que sempre que Atsumu finalmente goza, ele sempre deseja ter sido capaz de esperar ainda mais. Da última vez, ele conseguiu durar 45 minutos e quase desmaiou quando gozou.

"Eu sei que você pode. E você certamente não precisa de restrições de seis pontos agora também”, diz Sakusa. "Acho que você está pronto para tentar por uma hora."

_"Uma hora?"_ A voz de Atsumu não falha. 

Sakusa puxa sua segunda luva de nitrilo com um estalo. "O quê, você não acha que consegue fazer?"

Atsumu o encara. Às vezes, ele esquece o quanto Sakusa é um idiota. "Porra, claro que posso."

“Mmm,” Sakusa cantarola, então se endireita. "Oh, havia _uma_ coisa que tinha esquecido de configurar."

Atsumu agarra sua toalha enquanto Sakusa caminha até sua cômoda e se agacha para encontrar algo na última gaveta. Quando ele se vira, ele está segurando um grande plug. Atsumu pensa em tentar esperar uma hora com isso dentro de si e sente a cor sumir de seu rosto.

"Omi, isso é _mau_."

Sakusa ri baixinho. "Você gosta da minha maldade."

Porra. Ele está certo, mas como diabos Atsumu vai dizer isso a ele? Ele olha para o chão, então se sobressalta quando Sakusa coloca um dedo sob seu queixo e inclina a cabeça para encontrar seus olhos.

“Vá e se incline sobre a cama, Atsumu,” ele murmura. "Vou ligar o relógio agora, já que sei que você pode gozar só com os dedos."

Os olhos de Atsumu se arregalam e ele desvia seu olhar de Sakusa, a cor voltando furiosamente para suas bochechas enquanto ele treme com uma combinação miserável de humilhação e excitação. "Tá bom."

Ele vai até a cama e deixa cair a toalha, olhando por cima do ombro e tremendo ao ver Sakusa o observando atentamente. É ainda mais humilhante se curvar assim, mas por alguma razão horrível, isso faz o pau de Atsumu se contorcer contra sua coxa. Ele encara o padrão familiar da colcha de Sakusa e espera, a tensão crescendo em suas costas e ombros enquanto ele se apoia nos cotovelos.

Atsumu dá um pulo quando sente a mão enluvada de Sakusa deslizar por suas costas, esfregando o polegar na ponta de sua coluna. Ele ouve o lubrificante ser derramado e fica ainda mais tenso em antecipação.

“Relaxe,” Sakusa sussurra.

Como diabos Atsumu pode fazer isso quando sabe o que a próxima hora o reserva? Ele tenta fazer o que Sakusa diz no entanto, e abre as pernas um pouco mais, enquanto exala _lentamente._

O primeiro toque dos dedos lisos de Sakusa força um pequeno ruído sair de sua garganta. Sakusa o cala e acaricia a parte inferior das costas com a mão seca. Atsumu aperta sua mão na colcha, tentando desesperadamente manter o resto de seu corpo relaxado enquanto Sakusa circula sua entrada lentamente, molhando-a.

Então Sakusa finalmente desliza um dedo para dentro, torcendo-o ao sair e empurrando dois de volta. Atsumu geme e endireita sua postura, sem vergonha, mordendo o lábio enquanto Sakusa empurra para dentro e para fora em um ritmo lento.

“Eu me pergunto se eu poderia te manter no edging por uma hora sem tocar no seu pau”, diz Sakusa. Atsumu geme e enterra o rosto na colcha. “Eu provavelmente poderia. Talvez possamos tentar outra hora.”

“ _ Não _ ...” Atsumu lamenta, o pau pulando traidoramente com o pensamento.

A mão livre de Sakusa sai de suas costas para atacar sua bunda com força. Atsumu pula, apertando os dedos de Sakusa e mal suprimindo um grito. Ele tinha demorado para entrar no clima sem o ritual de ser amarrado, mas o repentino tapa em sua pele o faz chegar lá com pressa. 

"Você está me dizendo o que fazer?"

Atsumu balança a cabeça furiosamente, o coração disparado, enquanto a dor lateja sob sua pele. _Porra_.

Sakusa faz um som divertido. "Foi isso que eu pensei."

_ Você gosta da minha maldade _ . Atsumu fecha os olhos com força e tenta manter a calma, tenta manter a respiração regular e diminuir o ritmo cardíaco. Ele _odeia_ que Sakusa esteja certo, odeia ainda mais que Sakusa saiba disso também.

Sakusa aperta um terceiro dedo com um pequeno ruído de esmagamento, o interior de Atsumu se retorce de calor com a leve dor do estiramento. Ele alterna entre abrir e enrolar os dedos, fazendo Atsumu apoiar-se sobre os dedos dos pés, quando ele pressiona firmemente contra sua próstata.

“Nnngh,” Atsumu geme, começando a balançar para trás com as estocadas de Sakusa. "Oh _Deus_..."

_Smack_! A mão de Sakusa desce em sua bunda novamente. "Não se mova."

Atsumu grunhe e faz o possível para ficar parado. Parte dele quer desobedecer apenas para que Sakusa o acerte novamente. Aqueles dedos perversos são implacáveis, sondando e pressionando-os profundamente, enquanto os joelhos de Atsumu balançam.

Então Sakusa se retira e Atsumu não consegue suprimir o barulho que ele faz com a perda.

Sakusa faz um barulho zombeteiro. “Você está prestes a ter  _ uma hora _ disso, Atsumu. Não seja ganancioso.”

Atsumu sente a pressão brusca do plug em sua entrada antes que ele possa responder. Ele muda seu apoio sobre a cama, o pau balançando entre as pernas, enquanto morde o lábio em antecipação. 

"Omi... ungh, _porra_ \- "

“Shh, aí está,” Sakusa murmura, balançando a base do plug onde agora fica confortável entre as nádegas de Atsumu. Ele geme enquanto aquilo se move dentro dele, pesada e densamente; ele mal contém um grito quando Sakusa alcança e passa os dedos sobre a cabeça de seu pênis. "Oh, você está pingando."

Atsumu deixa sua cabeça cair na cama, lembrando-se o tempo todo de ficar imóvel mesmo quando Sakusa inicia um ritmo, segurando firme enquanto ele estimula o pau de Atsumu com sua mão. É muito mais difícil ficar calmo quando uma parte dos pensamentos de Atsumu tem que ser dedicada a ficar quieto; quando ele está amarrado, ele nem precisa pensar nisso. Não é algo com que ele deva se preocupar.

Agora, porém, muito do seu esforço está direcionado a controlar os  _ movimentos _ do seu corpo, o que faz ter muito menos para gastar no controle das  _ reações _ . Atsumu não consegue parar o calor que aumenta mais e mais entre suas pernas, queimando mais a cada vez que ele tem que se esforçar para não gozar nas mãos escorregadias de Sakusa. O plug torna tudo pior, duro e inflexível quando ele o aperta involuntariamente.

Com Sakusa atrás dele assim, masturbando-o e provocando sua próstata com o plug toda vez que ele o mexe com os dedos, Atsumu quase pode imaginar como seria se ele... se eles...

Ai _meu deus_. Caralho, Atsumu seria capaz de permanecer assim? Ele aperta mais a colcha e geme, tremendo com o esforço de ficar quieto. Ele olha para o relógio, então percebe que não sabe quando eles começaram. Deve ter se passado pelo menos dez minutos, se não mais.

“Omi... O-Omi...”

"Hmm?"

A boca de Atsumu cai aberta e ele geme quando Sakusa começa a balançar a palma de sua mão contra o plug. "Estou...  _ merda _ ... há quanto tempo..."

“Eu já te disse, Atsumu. Eu quero que você aguente por uma hora hoje."

“ _Unnnh_ , não, eu-quanto tempo estamos...” Atsumu já está começando a falar mal. Ele não pode evitar. 

Sakusa torce seu pulso para a direita e os olhos de Atsumu rolam para trás. “Oh. Já se passaram cerca de três minutos, eu acho. Talvez quatro.”

" _Putamerda_ "

"Shh." Sakusa esfrega seu polegar logo abaixo da cabeça do pau de Atsumu e seus quadris tremem de tanto que ele quer empurrá-los para trás. “Oh, você está _sensível_ hoje. Você vai ser bom e me dizer quando estiver perto?"

Atsumu não pode fazer nada além de concordar.

Não demora mais do que alguns minutos antes que Sakusa o leve perigosamente à beira do limite. Os dentes de Atsumu estão cravados com tanta força em seu lábio inferior que ele pensa que sente o gosto de sangue; ele brevemente contempla ficar quieto e deixar Sakusa empurrá-lo daquele delicioso penhasco. Qualquer punição que Sakusa sonhe depois será apenas um bônus, porque os pensamentos de Atsumu estão aparentemente focados nisso.

Mas seu desejo irresistível de ser _bom_ , de deixar Sakusa impressionado o suficiente para enchê-lo de elogios, de ficar nos pensamentos de Sakusa depois e ser o melhor sub maldito que ele já teve-

“Omi,” Atsumu suspira. Um aviso.

Sakusa faz um barulho de reconhecimento, mas a mão no pau de Atsumu não para de se mover, deslizando sobre ele de forma lenta e molhada. Os olhos de Atsumu se abrem e ele grunhe, agarrando punhados da colcha enquanto tenta se conter.

“Perto— _por favor, estou perto_ —”

Sakusa murmura feliz e o solta, deixando Atsumu a um segundo do orgasmo. Ele lamenta, quase tombando sozinho enquanto seu corpo ondula ao redor do plug, espasmos com sua liberação negada. Sakusa massageia o quadril de Atsumu com sua mão limpa e faz outro barulho feliz quando os joelhos de Atsumu ameaçam dobrar para dentro.

"Respire... Isso." Atsumu olha para o relógio e geme tristemente ao perceber que apenas sete minutos se passaram desde que eles começaram. "Agora, levante-se e suba na cama quando puder se mover novamente."

Ele leva um momento para se certificar de que seu corpo se acalmou antes de rastejar pela colcha, olhando por cima do ombro quando Sakusa não diz mais nada, apenas para se encontrar paralisado por um olhar escuro e aquecido, enquanto Sakusa tira as luvas.

“Vou me sentar contra a cabeceira”, diz Sakusa, ajustando as mangas arregaçadas ao se sentar. Atsumu se apoia sobre os calcanhares, corando até a ponta das orelhas com a maneira como seu pau está ereto, implorando por atenção. "Você pode se encostar em mim."

Atsumu engole em seco. Eles já se sentaram assim algumas vezes antes— com as costas de Atsumu contra o peito de Sakusa, as pernas abertas—e cada vez que a sensação do pau de Sakusa pressionava contra a parte inferior de suas costas deixava a cabeça de Atsumu girando. Ele sente um desejo breve e bizarro de se cobrir, seguido por um desejo ainda mais bizarro de subir no colo de Sakusa _de frente para ele_ , de se inclinar e ...

"Venha aqui." A voz de Sakusa tira Atsumu de seus devaneios.

Ele está—porra, ele está dando tapinhas em seu colo, olhando para Atsumu com expectativa, alheio ao que está acontecendo na cabeça do mesmo. Atsumu respira fundo e segue seu caminho, virando-se e balançando as costas contra Sakusa, enquanto sibila o que isso faz com o plug dentro dele.

"Eu não sou um cachorro, sabe."

"Oh?" Sakusa parece alegre. "Mas você vem quando eu chamo."

O rosto de Atsumu arde e ele sente o batimento cardíaco pulsar em seu pau. Merda, ele caminhou direto para isso. Ele cruza os braços sobre o peito, cravando as unhas em sua própria pele enquanto Sakusa chega até a mesa de cabeceira e pega outro par de luvas.

“Eu quero que você mantenha suas mãos ao lado do corpo para isso,” murmura Sakusa, puxando as luvas antes de estender a mão para derramar um pouco de lubrificante sobre elas. “Não importa exatamente onde, contanto que você fique parado. Só não interfira com o que estou fazendo e não tente se cobrir.”

“O-ok,” Atsumu gagueja.

É preciso um esforço considerável para mover as mãos para longe do peito, ficando completamente exposto enquanto tenta relaxar os ombros e deixar os braços pousarem ao lado do corpo. Então Sakusa alcança debaixo de seus braços enquanto se prepara para começar e Atsumu é forçado a reajustar suas mãos. 

Ele quase as puxa quando pousam nas coxas de Sakusa, firmes e fortes sob o tecido caro de suas calças sociais, mas ele não expressa nenhuma reação além de uma inspiração profunda. E também não faz nenhum esforço para mover as mãos de Atsumu.

Então Sakusa segura seu pênis com as duas mãos e Atsumu para de se preocupar com sua posição.

“ _ Omi _ …”

"Mmm." Sakusa abaixa uma mão para mexer com suas bolas, deixando-as pegajosas enquanto as move lenta e firmemente. “Aí está, Atsumu. Relaxe um pouco mais.”

Como caralhos Atsumu pode fazer isso? Ele grunhe e rola os ombros, tentando deixar todos os seus músculos relaxarem ainda mais, tentando manter seu controle sobre as coxas de Sakusa, mesmo quando ele circula o polegar ao redor da fenda na cabeça de seu pênis. Porra. merda, merda, _merda_. Isso é muito mais difícil do que quando está amarrado.

Com a concentração dividida mais uma vez, Atsumu se encontra se aproximando do limite muito cedo. Ele geme e inclina a cabeça para trás no ombro de Sakusa, tentando o seu melhor para se conter, mas o mesmo o pega e o agarra com mais força, torcendo os dois pulsos enquanto o estimula mais rápido. As mãos de Atsumu se contraem nas coxas de Sakusa, os dedos dos pés se enrolando.

“Droga…” Os joelhos de Atsumu viram para dentro e ele teve que lutar para manter as pernas abertas. "Oh _Deus_."

Sakusa murmura. "Você está perto?"

Atsumu não quer que ele pare. Ele não está no fio da navalha ainda, naquele ponto que o faz estremecer enquanto seu cérebro fica uma bagunça. "Ainda não…"

“Você é um masoquista,” Sakusa ri, a máscara roçando a concha de sua orelha. “Tenho sorte de você não ser desobediente com frequência. Seria difícil propor muitas punições de que você não gostasse.”

Suas palavras atingiram Atsumu com força, seu corpo latejando ao redor do plug, enquanto seu pênis se contrai nas mãos de Sakusa, se aproximando de um ponto sem retorno.

"Merda— _Omi_ , eu—vou—"

Sakusa tira as mãos dele.

Atsumu berra, necessitado, o plug dentro dele quase o levando mais uma vez para perto do limite. Suas mãos desenfreadas voam entre suas pernas por instinto, mas Sakusa segura seus pulsos como se ele estivesse esperando. Atsumu engasga e luta contra a vontade de ir contra.

"Merda— desculpe, desculpe—"

“Está tudo bem,” Sakusa murmura, baixando suavemente as mãos de Atsumu de volta para suas coxas. “É um novo nível de controle, eu sei. Você ainda está aprendendo.”

O pau de Atsumu está pulsando no mesmo ritmo de seu coração, enquanto ele tenta estabilizar sua respiração. "Vou fazer melhor, Omi, eu prometo..."

"Shh, eu sei que você vai... tão bom para mim."

Atsumu geme com o elogio, se contorcendo enquanto as mãos de Sakusa deslizam em seu torso para mexer com seus mamilos, beliscando e puxando, enquanto Atsumu enterra seus calcanhares na cama. 

Ele pode— _caralho_ —ele pode fazer isso. Uma rápida olhada no relógio mostra que já se passaram doze minutos desde que começaram. Quase um quarto do caminho até lá e Sakusa só o levou ao limite duas vezes.  _ Atsumu pode fazer isso. _

Atsumu não pode fazer isso.

Seus nós dos dedos estão brancos no local que está agarrando nas coxas de Sakusa, com medo de se soltar, ele não será capaz de parar de apertá-las. 

“Por favor... _Por favor_...”

“Mais quinze minutos, Atsumu,” murmura Sakusa, uma mão descendo para puxar suas bolas inchadas. "Você está quase lá."

Atsumu soluça. “ _Uuunnnghh_ …”

Ele não vai sobreviver de jeito nenhum. Seu pênis está incrivelmente duro, tão escuro com o sangue que está beirando ao roxo, brilhante com o lubrificante e o fluxo quase constante de pré-gozo, que vaza da fenda. Suas bolas estão apertadas, doloridas com a liberação negada, e sua entrada continua apertando em torno do plug dentro dele. Parece que todo o sangue do corpo de Atsumu se acomodou entre suas pernas, deixando-o tonto e com vertigens.

Ele não se sente como se estivesse completamente desnorteado - manter-se imóvel requer muita força de vontade para que sua mente seja capaz de escapar completamente - mas ele se sente bêbado, algumas lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Edging nunca foi tão intenso antes.

Ele agarra as coxas de Sakusa ainda mais forte quando o mesmo esfrega a palma da mão sobre a cabeça. “Nnnnh— Omi—”

Sakusa entende isso como o aviso do que é e remove as mãos. Atsumu geme com a ausência de seu toque, a cabeça caindo para trás no ombro de Sakusa enquanto as lágrimas escorrem pelo seu rosto. Olhar para si mesmo - para o que Sakusa fez com ele - apenas tornaria mais difícil de se conter. 

"Bom menino", murmura Sakusa.

Atsumu morde o lábio e geme. Seus quadris se afastam quando Sakusa passa um dedo provocador por seu eixo, irritantemente leve; ele acaba empurrando sua bunda de volta para os quadris de Sakusa, gemendo ao sentir o quão duro Sakusa está. Atsumu pensa em como aquilo seria bom dentro dele e sua entrada se fecha involuntariamente no plug, fazendo-o arquear as costas, enquanto ele esfrega sem pensar contra o comprimento rígido de Sakusa. 

Parece a coisa mais natural do mundo para ele, então Atsumu não pensa em nada, até que ouve uma inspiração repentina e percebe que as mãos de Sakusa fizeram uma pausa em seus movimentos. 

Atsumu se sente como se estivesse ressurgindo de uma piscina ao perceber o que está fazendo, e, com quem está fazendo. Ele para de se mover completamente e tenta se lembrar de como formular uma frase, piscando para tirar as lágrimas dos olhos.

"Omi, eu - merda, me desculpa-"

"Shh," Sakusa o cala, esfregando suas coxas. “Está tudo bem, Atsumu. Você pode continuar.”

Só assim, Atsumu se sente deslizando de volta para seu espaço confortável. Ele faz um barulho que não é absolutamente um choramingo e tenta se lembrar porquê roçar em Sakusa foi uma má ideia, em primeiro lugar.

“Você pode se mover como quiser,” Sakusa continua, colocando seu queixo sobre o ombro de Atsumu. A respiração de Atsumu congela em seu peito. "Só não me atrapalhe e não se toque."

“Oh Deus,” Atsumu geme, mergulhando de volta no lugar onde nada importa, exceto para ele e Sakusa, onde nada existe fora das quatro paredes do quarto de Sakusa. 

Ele se apoia nas coxas de Sakusa e balança para trás, empurrando sua bunda contra o pênis dele. Sakusa faz um barulho baixo e coloca suas mãos de volta onde Atsumu quer, os dedos deslizando sobre o pau torturado do mesmo, enquanto deixa Atsumu roçá-lo. Ele mantém o queixo no ombro de Atsumu, olhando para baixo ao longo de seu corpo como se fosse seu devido. Atsumu adora.

_Porra,_ Atsumu quer aquele pau dentro dele.

"Você está tão perto de fazer isso", murmura Sakusa. “Eu sei que você pode fazer isso, Atsumu. Você tem sido tão bom para mim.”

Atsumu soluça, uma única lágrima deslizando por um dos rastros em sua bochecha. "Eu sou bom?" 

Ele estremece quando Sakusa envolve uma mão em torno dele e o acaricia com mais firmeza.

“ _Tão_ bom. Assim que chegarmos a uma hora, farei você gozar como quiser.”

Atsumu geme alto. Ele quer gozar com _o pau_ de Sakusa. A ideia não sai de sua cabeça, agarrando-se teimosamente, enquanto Atsumu tenta imaginar isso terminando de outra forma que não seja Sakusa transando com ele.

" _Perto_ -"

Agora que eles quase chegaram a uma hora e ele sabe que poderá gozar em breve, Atsumu está começando a saborear cada negação. Ele geme quando Sakusa tira suas mãos, geme com a liberação presa em sua pélvis sem ter para onde ir, geme com a dor em suas bolas.

Mais lágrimas escorrem dos olhos de Atsumu e ele geme do fundo do peito quando Sakusa começa a beliscar seus mamilos mais uma vez, mantendo-o perto do limite. Os membros de Atsumu estão começando a ficar pesados; está ficando mais fácil ficar quieto, como descansar de forma mole contra o peito de Sakusa e deixá-lo brincar com seu coração exatamente do jeito que ele quisesse.

Se ao menos ele estivesse sentado no pau de Sakusa enquanto eles faziam isso.

“Omiii…”

_ Me foda. Me queira. Me use. Por favor, me foda. _

"Olhe para você", murmura Sakusa, revirando os mamilos entre seus dedos cruéis. “Nós só temos mais alguns minutos. Você pode me dar mais um?"

Agora, Atsumu daria _qualquer coisa_ a Sakusa. Ele acena com a cabeça rapidamente, revirando os quadris e saboreando o pequeno ruído que sai dos lábios de Sakusa. Seus movimentos estão empurrando o plug contra sua próstata, provocativa e ritmicamente - é bom, mas não é profundo o suficiente, ele quer - ele gostaria que Sakusa-

Apenas um toque em seu pênis terrivelmente sensível é quase o suficiente para fazer Atsumu gozar. Ele grita roucamente e fica tenso enquanto se prepara contra a maré do orgasmo, tentando aguentar um pouco mais.

"Respire", sussurra Sakusa.

“ _Não posso_ …”

Se Atsumu relaxar qualquer um de seus músculos, incluindo o diafragma, ele tem medo de não conseguir se impedir de gozar.

"Hmm." Sakusa mantém uma mão em seu pênis, mas traz a outra para descansar na base de sua garganta. "Tem certeza que não pode?"

Atsumu balança a cabeça. Seus olhos se abrem e ele crava as unhas nas coxas de Sakusa quando a mão circunda seu pescoço. Sakusa ainda não diminuiu a pressão em seu pênis, mas no momento a atenção de Atsumu está desviada.

Então Sakusa aperta a garganta de Atsumu com mais força. "E agora?"

Quando Atsumu não consegue evitar um suspiro, ele percebe que ainda _consegue_ respirar, mesmo que seja difícil. Os dedos de Sakusa estão pressionando mais nas laterais de seu pescoço, não na frente, e é... é...

Isso está deixando sua cabeça ainda mais confusa. Atsumu pisca. Ele revira os olhos.

“Omi…”

"Mm. Se você pode falar, você pode respirar”, diz Sakusa, e o aperta ainda mais forte.

“ _Mngh_ -” Atsumu se contorce, o peito arfando, enquanto ele suga todo o ar que pode, tentando limpar sua cabeça. Seus ouvidos estão zumbindo, quase bloqueando os sons molhados da mão de Sakusa, deslizando sobre a cabeça de seu pênis. Ele pode sentir o batimento cardíaco pulsando contra os dedos de Sakusa por causa da força que eles estão pressionando em seu pescoço. "Ohh-hah, _eu vou_ -"

Sakusa solta seu pau, mas não sua garganta. O gemido de Atsumu é abafado, parcialmente preso em seus pulmões, enquanto ele se contorce e enrola os dedos dos pés na colcha, as mãos se contraindo enquanto ele tenta desesperadamente não tentar se segurar. Então Sakusa relaxa o aperto aos poucos e os olhos de Atsumu se arregalam enquanto o oxigênio lentamente retorna ao seu cérebro. É uma _loucura_ \- se esse sentimento o tivesse atingido de uma vez, o teria levado ao limite. Atsumu estremece e geme antes que o pensamento o domine.

_ Ir ao limite. _ Sakusa lhe pediu mais uma vez. Atsumu apenas deu a ele. Isso significa…

"Você conseguiu, Atsumu."

A voz de Sakusa é orgulhosa, mas tensa. Os olhos de Atsumu formigam. Novas lágrimas começam a escorrer por trilhas meio secas; ele está sobrecarregado. Ele também percebe que ainda não parou de se esfregar contra a protuberância firme das calças de Sakusa e não _quer_ parar. Depois de tudo que Sakusa deu a ele, a garganta de Atsumu se obstrui com o desejo desesperado de pedir _mais._

_ Me fode _ .

“Você me deu tanto, Atsumu,” Sakusa continua, esfregando as coxas suadas de Atsumu. "Como você quer gozar?"

É demais. Seu pau dói e sua pele parece que está prestes a se romper com o desejo saturando seu corpo. Um soluço sai dos lábios mordidos de Atsumu. Ele não consegue pensar - ele não quer - ele só quer Sakusa-

Há um movimento atrás dele e Atsumu choraminga entrecortado, enquanto Sakusa desliza para fora de trás dele. Mãos enluvadas o colocam de volta contra os travesseiros; em seguida, há uma palma nua contra sua bochecha, dedos inclinando seu rosto para cima. 

“Abra os olhos”, diz Sakusa, e Atsumu o faz. Sua imagem aparece, cabelo preto, máscara preta... profundos olhos negros. “Você merece isso, Atsumu. Você fez muito bem. Diga-me, como você quer gozar? Você pode fazer isso agora.”

Se Sakusa não tivesse passado uma hora fazendo o cérebro de Atsumu derreter por seus ouvidos, ele teria o autocontrole para não dizer o que diz a seguir. Mas Atsumu foi despojado tão profundamente que não há nada que possa conter a verdade quando Sakusa pede por isso. 

"Atsumu?"

Ele pressiona sua bochecha na palma de Sakusa, as pálpebras tão pesadas, mas abertas para ele. O olhar turvo e desfocado de Atsumu se dirigiu diretamente para Sakusa. As palavras arrastadas simplesmente escapam.

"Dentro de mim - quero gozar com você dentro de mim, _Omi_..."

_ Dentro de mim. _

Kiyoomi está pasmo.

Bem, parte dele está. A outra parte sabe que estão construindo isso há meses, mesmo que Kiyoomi não queira admitir. Sabe que tudo está progredindo em direção a uma conclusão inevitável: Kiyoomi dolorosamente duro em suas calças e se preparando para um Atsumu depravado, que está implorando para ser fodido.

Seus olhos dourados estão brilhando com lágrimas, tão abertos e confiantes que deixam Kiyoomi sem fôlego. Sua bochecha está quente contra a palma nua de Kiyoomi; Ele tirou as luvas para ser atencioso, então não espalharia o lubrificante restante no rosto de Atsumu, mas agora isso significa que cada toque é pele com pele, suas terminações nervosas afetadas pelo contato. Ele está perdendo a batalha contra o desejo que percorre seu corpo.

" _Por favor_ …"

Kiyoomi pisca. 

Seus olhos deslizam para a boca de Atsumu, vermelha, molhada e aberta, enquanto ele ofega desesperadamente. Ele se pergunta se algum dia se cansará de reduzir Miya Atsumu a _isso_. 

Sakusa dedilha o lábio inferior de Atsumu, que geme, fechando os lábios ao redor do polegar nu de Kiyoomi, sugando suavemente.

A última corda de restrição de Kiyoomi se rompe.

Ele puxa sua máscara para baixo e quase se lança sobre o homem abaixo dele, puxando seu polegar para fora da boca de Atsumu, pressionando seus lábios nos dele. 

A boca de Atsumu é macia, úmida e relaxada, os lábios se abrindo em um suspiro de surpresa, que Kiyoomi aproveita, pressionando sua língua dentro. Atsumu geme, o som vibrando na cabeça de Kiyoomi acima dos ruídos lisos de seus lábios se encontrando, então envolve seus braços em volta das costas de Kiyoomi, antes de puxá-los um segundo depois como se ele tivesse sido queimado.

Kiyoomi se afasta relutantemente para ver como ele está, os lábios já formigando. 

"Desculpe," Atsumu suspira, os olhos fixos na boca de Kiyoomi enquanto ele torce a colcha com os dois punhos. “Me esqueci - não fui permitido a tocar...”

Kiyoomi já sentia falta da sensação dos lábios de Atsumu nos seus. Ele se abaixa para beijá-lo novamente, enquanto considera a declaração estranhamente atenciosa do outro. O _quanto_ ele quer que Atsumu o toque? Normalmente Kiyoomi não gosta ou permite muito contato dos subs, mas seu corpo não se contraiu quando Atsumu se agarrou a ele um segundo atrás.

Sakusa finalmente decide permitir por enquanto, mas mantém Atsumu sob controle, tentando desesperadamente manter qualquer aparência de dominância. 

"Você pode tocar minhas costas e quadris, mas se eu disser para você parar, coloque as mãos na cabeça imediatamente, tudo bem?" Kiyoomi diz roucamente. 

Os olhos de Atsumu se arregalam e ele acena com a cabeça, as mãos pairando sobre os lados de Kiyoomi, como se ele ainda não tivesse certeza se ele tem permissão. Kiyoomi estende a mão para retirar sua máscara completamente, tirando-a de suas orelhas e jogando-a para o lado antes de se inclinar para outro beijo, subindo para cobrir o corpo de Atsumu completamente com o seu. Ele torce os dedos no cabelo de Atsumu com força, inclinando a cabeça para trás, enquanto lambe sua boca e sente as mãos do outro deslizarem por suas costas, massageando o tecido de sua camisa, antes de enrolar sobre suas omoplatas.

O beijo é embaraçosamente frenético, especialmente quando Kiyoomi abaixa um pouco de seu peso e tem com um pequeno choque de prazer quando seu pau pressiona contra o de Atsumu, através da barreira de sua roupa. Atsumu suspira e se contorce, tentando se esquivar, mas não há nenhum lugar para ele ir.

“Ainda não... _ainda não_...” ele continua murmurando contra os lábios de Kiyoomi. “Por favor, ainda não…”

Kiyoomi se esfrega apenas para empurrá-lo e estremece com a maneira que Atsumu geme, com a deliciosa pressão entre suas pernas. Atsumu está há uma hora assim, quase _chorando_ , mas ele ainda quer esperar até que possa gozar com o pau de Kiyoomi. 

Ele nunca esteve com ninguém como Atsumu. Isso está fazendo com que as partes do cérebro de Kiyoomi desliguem uma por uma, até que tudo o que resta seja instinto, vil e selvageria.

Kiyoomi pragueja contra os lábios de Atsumu e se senta, abrindo febrilmente as calças. Atsumu ainda está estendendo a mão para ele, necessitado e destroçado, o pau transbordando em sua barriga. 

"Porra, olhe para você", murmura Kiyoomi.

Ele libera seu pau, o interior pulsando com calor, enquanto ele se masturba. Ele se sente desesperado. Os olhos de Atsumu deslizam por seu corpo e se arregalam, a boca se abrindo um pouco.

_ "Omi." _

Kiyoomi se inclina para beijar sua garganta antes de ir até a mesa de cabeceira para pegar um preservativo. Ele não costuma ter parceiros sexuais inesperados, mas sempre mantém alguns para o caso. Ele encontra um na parte de trás, depois de quase derrubar sua lâmpada da mesa.

Ele recua e rasga a embalagem sem preâmbulos, sentindo-se como se estivesse em um sonho, enquanto o desliza para baixo em seu pênis. Ele respira pesadamente, enquanto observa o olhar fodido no rosto de Atsumu. Ele está uma bagunça, um _desastre_ , e Kiyoomi fez isso com ele. _É obsceno_. 

Sentado nos calcanhares, é fácil levar uma das coxas de Atsumu em direção ao peito e agarrar a base do plug, puxando-o para fora com um movimento suave. Atsumu grita, a espinha se contorcendo, e então geme baixinho e desamparadamente, enquanto joga a cabeça para trás, contra a cama. 

"Omi... _por favor_..."

É isso _. É isso aí. _ Kiyoomi xinga, balança para frente de joelhos, para alinhar-se com a mão trêmula, e _estoca_ profundamente no corpo de Atsumu. 

Kiyoomi o preenche com um movimento poderoso de seus quadris, batendo contra sua bunda rosa espancada anteriormente quando ele atinge o fundo, e Atsumu _grita_. 

Porra, é tão bom ter um calor apertado ao redor de seu pênis assim, depois de tanto tempo sem. Kiyoomi não consegue acreditar que esperou tanto tempo. Ele recua e empurra novamente, inclinando-se para pegar o lábio inferior de Atsumu com os dentes enquanto o mesmo se arqueia e geme em sua boca. 

Kiyoomi avança, dobrando a parte inferior de Atsumu para cima, para que ele possa beijá-lo com mais conforto, sua perna enganchada na dobra do cotovelo de Sakusa. O ângulo deixa Atsumu exposto, incapaz de mover seus próprios quadris - Sakusa apenas tem que segurá-lo. Para deixar Kiyoomi tirar tudo dele, deixando apenas o êxtase em seu rastro. 

E Kiyoomi sente o prazer _rasgando_ sua espinha para cima e para baixo com cada grunhido, cada gemido. Ele vai tirar o prazer de Atsumu também, envolvendo sua mão livre em torno de seu pênis abusado. 

“Não, não, não-”

"O que?" Kiyoomi para, prendendo o lábio de Atsumu entre os dentes enquanto um sorriso perverso surge espontaneamente em seu rosto. “Você não quer que eu te toque? Eu pensei que você queria gozar comigo dentro de você."

As palavras, com um impulso oportuno dos quadris de Kiyoomi, expulsam um som gutural da garganta de Atsumu. Ele balança a cabeça, todo o corpo estremecendo quando Kiyoomi introduz seu pênis profundamente. Kiyoomi se lança brevemente em sua boca, sorrindo quando Atsumu suga fracamente sua língua, então se afasta apenas para assistir ele perseguir seus lábios. Sakusa se sente completamente embriagado de poder. 

"Então, o que é?" 

"Quero - quero você... primeiro..."

Merda. Kiyoomi tem que morder o próprio lábio para impedir que um gemido rasgue bem fundo em seu peito. 

“Você quer que eu goze primeiro, Atsumu? É isso? Você quer me fazer gozar?"

Atsumu acena com a cabeça, as pálpebras tremendo. “Primeiro você...”

Kiyoomi geme dessa vez, na linha da mandíbula de Atsumu enquanto seus lábios deslizam sobre sua pele. Que sub bom.

"Está certo. Tudo para mim. Só quer ser meu gatinho fodido, não é?" Kiyoomi sussurra no ouvido de Atsumu, cerrando os dentes enquanto o corpo de Atsumu pulsa ao redor dele em resposta às suas palavras. “Mas eu quero sentir você, Atsumu. Quero sentir você ultrapassar o limite do qual está se pendurando. Eu quero ver você cair. Você pode fazer isso por mim, Atsumu?"

“ _Omi-i-i_ ,” Atsumu soluça, e isso é uma resposta suficiente para Kiyoomi começar a mover sua mão, golpes firmes em seu pau combinando com os movimentos de seus quadris. 

Ele não se detém, não quando os sons de Atsumu assumem aquela nota de pânico, que sempre faz quando está prestes a passar do limite em uma sessão de edging, trazendo uma onda de prazer que se aproxima, tão poderosa que deve ser aterrorizante. Os braços se apertam ao redor das costas de Kiyoomi, enquanto ele força uma certa distância entre eles para que ele possa _ver_ , para que ele possa assistir. 

Kiyoomi mantém os olhos abertos, enquanto seu próprio prazer aumenta, observando cada pequena mudança deliciosa na expressão de Atsumu. Ele engasga quando uma das mãos de Atsumu, por acidente ou não, desliza alto o suficiente para que Kiyoomi possa sentir as pontas de seus dedos pressionarem contra sua nuca, como se Atsumu fosse literalmente cair se não se segurasse nele. A outra mão de Atsumu se afasta das costas de Kiyoomi, e acaba presa na colcha acima de sua cabeça, como se ele estivesse se preparando inutilmente contra o ataque. Kiyoomi espera e continua se movendo, desesperado até sentir o pau de Atsumu ficar, impossivelmente, mais duro em sua mão. 

Então ele paira, bem sobre seu rosto, e comanda, “ _Goze, Atsumu_. Goze para mim agora.”

O som que Atsumu faz e a forma como seu corpo ondula ao redor do pau de Kiyoomi vão assombrar seus sonhos. Atsumu goza, o ângulo alto de seus quadris espirrando gozo até o queixo, enquanto ele transborda e transborda. Mesmo do ponto de vista de Kiyoomi, parece que vai durar para sempre, enquanto ele fode Atsumu, sentindo-o apertar ritmicamente em torno dele. 

"Merda, _merda_ ", Kiyoomi respira, de repente passando do limite. Ele pressiona sua testa na de Atsumu, enquanto goza na camisinha, e o tempo parece congelar por um momento, enquanto um calor avassalador percorre seu corpo. 

Quando Kiyoomi volta a si, a primeira coisa que pensa é _não planejei que isso acontecesse._ A segunda coisa que vem à mente é que ele precisa ter certeza de que Atsumu está bem, mesmo que ele esteja se tornando cada vez mais consciente do suor entre suas roupas e pele, como um pouco do sêmen de Atsumu que manchou sua camisa. Ele segura o rosto enquanto amarra rapidamente a camisinha, a joga fora e verifica Atsumu.

Seus olhos estão quase fechados, mas não completamente, e a fenda deles, que é visível, parece estourada e desfocada. Parece que o fim da sessão pode tê-lo prejudicado. 

“Atsumu,” Kiyoomi sussurra, colocando seu cabelo para trás. Tudo o que ele tem é um zumbido em resposta, quando os olhos de Atsumu fecham completamente, um sorriso surgindo em seu rosto. Isso faz um sorriso florescer nos lábios de Kiyoomi também. “Você se saiu incrivelmente bem. Isso foi tão bom, Atsumu.”

Kiyoomi o limpa com um pano puxado da mesa de cabeceira, não querendo sair nem para pegar uma toalha. Ele vira Atsumu de lado e agarra o cobertor para colocá-lo sobre ele, então esfrega a mão para cima e para baixo do ombro de Atsumu até o quadril através do tecido. Ainda assim, só alguns momentos antes de Atsumu começar a tremer. 

Kiyoomi murmura. Não é raro um submisso ter problemas de termorregulação após uma cena longa e intensa. 

“Atsumu, você consegue me ouvir?” Kiyoomi pergunta, apenas para encontrar a mais fina das fendas de avelã nebulosa. “Você parece estar com um pouco de frio. Vamos tomar um banho.”

Atsumu tenta cooperar, enquanto Kiyoomi tenta levantá-lo, mas ele quase cai da cama, o que traz outro meio sorriso ao rosto de Kiyoomi. Ele está realmente fora de si. É meio... cativante. 

Com um encolher de ombros mental e um agradecimento à sua rotina de treinamento com pesos, Kiyoomi resolve o problema levantando Atsumu, com cobertor e tudo. Não é fácil levantar um atleta profissional de mais de 80 quilos, mas Kiyoomi consegue com um braço sob os joelhos e outro em volta dos ombros, um carregamento de noiva diferenciado.

Atsumu solta algo que soa como _ woah Omi _ , e Kiyoomi os leva até o banheiro com um bom humor, "Não se acostume com isso..." 

Atsumu não se lembra de nada com muita clareza antes do quarto set da partida de Kanagawa. Ele se lembra vagamente de Sakusa carregando-o para o banheiro e sentando-o no banco do chuveiro para enxaguá-lo antes de colocá-lo em um banho quente. Ele se lembra de Sakusa tomando banho enquanto Atsumu ficava encharcado a alguns metros de distância, contente de como estava. 

As coisas ficaram um pouco mais claras quando Sakusa o levantou, o vestiu e o conduziu pelo corredor até o sofá, mas depois sumiu novamente por um tempo. Seguro no sofá, envolto em lã, com os sons do vôlei ao fundo, Atsumu felizmente voltou à deriva. 

Estranhamente, a primeira coisa que fica clara é um único apito de saque no início do quarto set. Atsumu se sente mais como ele mesmo. Ele está totalmente ciente de Sakusa do outro lado do sofá, usando seu telefone entre as jogadas. 

Um sorriso lento e provocativo surge no rosto de Atsumu enquanto encara Sakusa. Sakusa, que o beijou. Sakusa, que _transou_ com ele. 

Depois de um segundo, Sakusa ergue os olhos e sua sobrancelha se enrijece ao notar a expressão no rosto de Atsumu. 

“Então, você está de volta”, diz ele. "Como você está se sentindo?"

O sorriso fica ainda mais largo quando Atsumu percebe que Sakusa vai interpretar isso como um gato que acabou de cair da parede, fingindo que ninguém viu, e que ele não tem nada para se envergonhar. E ele caiu. Não importa o que Sakusa tente fazer agora, Atsumu sabe que ele não entrou naquela cena planejando foder Atsumu. Claro, Atsumu pediu a ele... mas ele continuou, com _entusiasmo_. 

“Estou me sentindo _ótimo_ , Omi-Omi,” Atsumu diz e Sakusa apenas revira os olhos e se levanta do sofá. 

"Está com fome? Vou esquentar o curry.”

“Obrigado,  _ Omii _ ,” Atsumu fala arrastado, sorrindo para Sakusa, enquanto ele passa. 

Isso dá a ele metade do cobertor de lã jogado sobre sua cabeça, mas Atsumu assume que Sakusa não tentar sufocá-lo era como um sinal de afeto, então. Ele ri, enquanto tira o cobertor do rosto, seguindo Sakusa para a cozinha com os olhos. 

"Como _você_ está se sentindo?" Atsumu pergunta, recostando-se nas almofadas. 

"Tudo nos conformes, obrigado", diz ele, hilariante, desdenhoso, enquanto abre a geladeira. “Eu estava realmente pensando... você deveria refazer sua lista. Você teve muitas coisas marcadas como inseguras ou curiosas... coisas que nós dois agora sabemos que você gosta _profundamente_. Seria útil para você preencher uma nova versão, agora que está mais...  _ experiente _ .”

Atsumu enrubesce com o calor escuro nos olhos de Sakusa. Ele sabe que foi um pivô extremamente bem-sucedido, longe das provocações presunçosas de Atsumu, mas é mais do que isso também. É um sinal, de Sakusa a Atsumu, de que há mais por vir. Se ele tinha algum medo de que fazer sexo faria Sakusa se distanciar, isso desaparece com essas palavras simples. Isto é apenas o começo.

Atsumu engole.

"Sim. Sim... parece bom, Omi."


End file.
